The disclosure relates to a light source unit that is usable in an optical apparatus such as a projector and uses light emitting elements such as semiconductor lasers for a plurality of different wavelength bands, and to a projector using the light source unit.
Technologies relating to a light source unit and a projector using the light source unit have been proposed, for example, in Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-252777, 2007-156211, and 2008-134378.